Percy (a.k.a Dumbo) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's third movie spoof of Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Gallery Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Dumbo Bert_Raccoon.jpg|Bert Raccoon as Timothy Q. Mouse Miss Bianca-0.png|Miss Bianca as Mrs. Jumbo Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Giddy Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|Belle as Prissy Nellie.jpg|Nellie as Catty Piella_Bakewell.jpg|Piella Bakewell as Matriarch Other Female Characters..png|Jessie, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian, and Lady Tramine's Two Stepsisters as Other Female Elephants Plankton spongebob squarepants.png|Plankton as The Ringmaster Mortimer House of Mouse.png|Mortimer Mouse as Smitty the Bully 150120-chattering-monkeys-the-jungle-book.jpg|The Monkeys as The Pink Elephants Stanley, Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows..png|Stanley Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Mr. Stork Archie the PB15 No. 1..png|Archie as Casey Jr. Humans and Animals..png|Other Humans and Animals as Animals and People (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Percy *Radar Overseer Hank as Bert Raccoon *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Miss Bianca *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Rosie the Pink Engine *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepsisters (from Cinderella) - Radar Overseer Beulah, Microsoft Mary, Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-10), Microsoft Mary (-10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (-10) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Shows) *Various Speakonia Voices as The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) *Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Radar Overseer Guy, Radar Overseer Sidney, and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Stanley, Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Robosoft 1 as Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Archie (from Archie and Friends) *Various Voices as Various Cartoon Animals *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Percy *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Bert Raccoon *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Miss Bianca *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Rosie *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Belle *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Nellie *Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) as Piella Bakewell *Paola Loquendo V1, Fabio Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10), Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10), and Silvia Loquendo V1 as Jessie, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian, and Lady Tramine's Two Stepsisters *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Plankton *L&H Julio (+10) as Mortimer Mouse *Loquendo Voices as The Monkeys *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Luca Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, and Juan Loquendo V1 as Stanley, Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Marcello Loquendo V1 (+5) as Henry *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Archie *Loquendo Voices as Various Cartoon Animals *Narrator - L&H Julio Music *Run with Us - Lisa Lougheed (plays at the beginning and the end of the movie) *11 - Rainfall (plays during the storm) *Dream - Everly Brothers (plays when the storks deliver the babies to their parents) *Casey Jr - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Archie leaves for town and arrives at town) *Thomas' Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Henry tries to make his special delivery) *Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) (plays when Henry makes his way to the train and climbs along the top of the coaches) *My Little Buttercup (Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side) (plays when the birthday begins) *07 - Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Miss Bianca finally gets her baby named Percy) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (Rayman 1) (plays when the females annoy Percy, causing Miss Bianca to stand up to them, and close the door on them) *Midday Gardens (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Miss Bianca and Percy decide to go swimming after defeating the females) *Routsabouts - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the workers are at work) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when the tent is put up and morning comes) *Draaiorgel de Venlo - The merry go round broke down (plays when the parade starts playing and marching) *You Lose! (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Video Game) (plays when Percy falls down) *The Mud Song - Jumpstart Kindergarten (1998) (plays when Miss Bianca cleans Percy up) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Miss Bianca and Percy have fun) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when the kids arrive and tease poor Percy) *Kevin MacLeod - Big Rock (plays when Miss Bianca goes crazy) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Miss Bianca is in a cage and Percy is lost and when Bert Raccoon insults the engines) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females talk and gossip and pretend not to see Percy) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Percy walks away) *Pirates! Part 2 (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bert Raccoon stands up to fight the females) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bert Raccoon goes over to Percy and tries to cheer him up) *Percy's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Percy and Bert Raccoon have a talk and become friends) *Now That We're Men (The Spongebob Squarepants: Video Game) (plays when Plankton and Wellington J. Wimpy have a talk before Plankton goes to bed) *47 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays when Bert Raccoon gets an idea each time) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bert Raccoon sneaks over to the tent without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bert Raccoon disguses himself to talk to Plankton about Percy being a climax) *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Plankton gets the idea of using Percy) *230 - (Ambient) The Tunnels of the Knaaren (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays in the circus when Plankton announces the girls ready to stand on the ball) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females climb on top of each other) *192 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 2 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females are all ready) *084 - The Great Hall (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Plankton announces while the females are trying to keep their balance) *Try Again! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Percy is teased by the audience and refusing to go on stage) *The Breakdown Train (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Bert Raccoon tries to get Percy going and pokes him and when the engines try to help Percy to fly) *191 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 1 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Percy gets going) *Thomas's Danger Theme (Thomas Gets Bumped) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Percy ends up approaching trouble and when he and Bert Raccoon fly down a tree) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the ball goes out of control and the tent breaks apart) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Percy is wounded and Bert Raccoon feels sorry for him) *008 - The Fairy Council ~Under the Starlight~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Archie steams onward) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females are injured and having a talk) *081 - Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the clowns are trying to get Percy twice and when Percy is trying to fly while falling) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Percy falls into a pool) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the clowns have a chat) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Bert Raccoon is cleaning Percy and trying to cheer up) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bert Raccoon takes Percy to see Miss Bianca) *OC Times - I Will Go Sailing No More (plays when Mrs. Jumbo sings and when Percy leaves) *The Clown Song - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the clowns talk and leave) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bert Raccoon and Percy decide to have a drink) *Pink Elephants - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the monkeys surrender and dance around Percy and Bert Raccoon) *Spring Song - Felix Mendelssohn (plays in the morning light) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the engines and Bert Raccoon have a chat each time) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Percy flies and reunites with his mother) *109 - Hot Air Flight (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Percy manages to fly and when he flies around the circus arena) *47 - Once More (Rayman 1) (plays when the newspaper tell that Percy is flying) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Vocal Spectrum 3) (plays when the engines sing about Percy) Scenes *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 1 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 2 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 3 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 4 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 5 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 6 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 7 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 8 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 9 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 10 (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 11 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 12 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 13 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 14 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 15 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 16 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 17 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 18 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 19 (English) Trivia *This will feature Archie the Australian 4-6-0 PB15 tender engine, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built from 1899-1926. He is number one of the Steam Team, and has a coal tender with eight wheels, but will be pulling a crimson and cream colored coach, a blue and white coach, an orange Renfe coach, a green Renfe coach, and a Maroon coach throughout the entire movie. *Archie is a 4-6-0 engine or an Australian type steam locomotive, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, built in 1899-1926, because he carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on Australian railroads and were given the name "Australian", because Archie and five other examples, such as 444, 448, 454, 732, and 738 are preserved. These types of engines have ten wheels as a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement for a "Ten Wheeler" locomotive, with four leading wheels, six drive wheels, and no trailing wheels, and since engines usually carry eight wheels on their tender, Archie will carry eight wheels on his tender and will also be the main hero in Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends. *Percy will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose throughout this full movie. *Rosie will be pulling three flatcars throughout this full movie. *Stanley will be pulling two red coaches throughout this full movie. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta and four freight cars throughout this full movie. *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be pulling lots of log wagons throughout this full movie. *Henry will be pulling his Railway Series black 5 tender and will also be pulling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and two green and white coaches throughout this full movie. *Percy will be wearing a green t-shirt, red shorts, and brown sandals, and will be wearing red speedo trunks, but will wear a rubber ring, armbands, a noseplug, a snorkel mask, and black flippers when he ever goes swimming, and will wear a patient apperal whenever he feels hurt. *Bert Raccoon will wear a summer hat on his head, and will wear a yellow summer shirt, a white vest underneath his yellow summer shirt, blue swimming trunks, and brown sandals. *Miss Bianca will be wearing a purple hat, her pink bowtie, and her coat, and will wear a green swimcap with goggles, a noseplug on her nose, green sandals, and Taffy's green bikini from the Captain Caveman episode, The Old Caveman and the Sea whenever she goes swimming. Taffy's green bikini will carry the England flag in green, yellow, and light blue throughout the entire movie. *Rosie will be wearing a pink t-shirt, a purple skirt, and shoes, and will be wearing a pink swimcap, armbands, a rubber ring, a noseplug, and black flippers, but will Brenda's pink bikini with purple polkadots from the Captain Caveman episode, The Old Caveman and the Sea whenever she goes swimming, and will wear a patient apperal whenever she feels hurt throughout the entire movie. *Belle will be wearing blue dress with apron and shoes and ponytail, but will wear a red swimcap, sandals, and Dee Dee's red bikini from the Captain Caveman episode, The Old Caveman and the Sea whenever she goes swimming. Dee Dee's red bikini will carry the United States flag, that will be in red, dark green, light green, and white throughout the entire movie. *Nellie will be wearing her hat and skirt and will be wearing a purple swimcap with goggles and Daphne Blake's purple bikini and black flippers from the No Sharking episode of Scooby Doo. Daphne's purple bikini will carry white polkadots on it throughout the entire movie. *Piella Bakewell will be wearing her dress and shoes and Victoria's black bikini from the 999 Delights episode of Mad Jack the Pirate and a black swimcap with goggles throughout the entire movie. *Jessie, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian, and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters will be wearing their clothing and various swimming costumes. Jessie will be wearing Britta the Fairy's purple and black bikini with boots, Lady Kluck will be wearing Suki the Fairy's red string bikini and with red sandals, Maid Marian will be wearing Ly the Fairy's pink and yellow swirl and striped bikini and shoes, and Lady Tramine's Two Stepsisters will be wearing Ayane's light, dark, and pale blue, pink, and purple flame bikini, and Clio's white bikini with green stripes on her bikini bottom hips and green stripe line on her bikini top throughout the entire movie. *Plankton will be wearing the Ringmaster's clothing, hat, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Swiper the Fox will be wearing his gloves and mask and Smitty's hat and clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *The Monkeys will be nightmares of Percy and Bert Raccoon throughout the entire movie. *Stanley, Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be wearing the crows' clothing, hat, glasses, and pipes throughout the entire movie. *Henry will be wearing Mr. Spock's clothing and shoes from Star Trek, Penn's hairstyle with ponytail, and a railroad engineer's hat throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movies Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs